


You are ahead by a Century

by TheTragicalWriter



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTragicalWriter/pseuds/TheTragicalWriter
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories revolving around matured Anne and Gilbert. Their relationship is so real and special. I want to portray all sides of it, while staying true to the character's and their development. I hope as you read my story you get butterflies.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. First thing, we'd climb a tree

It was the end of their first year of college, both Anne and Gilbert have been courting for the extended period they were in school. Gilbert did not get to come to Charlottetown as much as he wished, but when he did, he would savor every moment spent with Anne.

This was a different moment, now. It was the first day of a long summer together in Avonlea. The emotions he was feeling right now for this girl..no..woman scared him drastically.

“Would you look at this view, how lucky are we to be apart of this beautiful world surrounded by this exceptional beauty!!”

Anne reached her arms out wide as if to catch the spirit of wind. She smiled brightly into the horizon as the lake of shinning waters reflected sparkles underneath the sunset. Anne put down her arms but continued to smile at the nature before her.

Gilbert was also entranced he has never seen anything so beautiful. Without disturbing her moment with mother nature, he took all her beauty in.

Everything about Anne Shirley Cuthbert enraptured his soul. The way her hair complemented her personality, every freckle and every dimple. He was amused by her ability to turn everything into an adventure. She was simply the heroin in her own story, and nobody was going to dictate her plot but her. He found himself falling in love with her more every day.

He didn’t realize he was staring at her until he saw her gaze back at him, her face questioning him without saying a word. In this moment Gilbert felt something new, a feeling that could not be shaken. He knew he loved her, he did. He knew that the moment she smacked him with her slate, in grade school. This feeling was something foreign but enticing.

It was not simply explained as attraction, but he could not deny he was very attracted to her physically. His question was answered when Anne smiled at him, and whispered “yes” That gave Gilbert some relief whatever he was feeling she was feeling whatever it was too.

Her smile reassured him they would discover this new territory of the heart together. She slipped her hand into his. They both sighed together, this is where both of their hands belonged. This is where they found home.

“You know Gilbert, I am so happy that we live in such a Glorious world, but It would not be nearly as romantical without you.”

In response, Gilbert brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, keeping his eyes locked on her. Anne’s breath caught; she never knew how to respond when he did that. It was such an intimate thing he did for her often. She let go of Gilbert's hand, which made him look up at her in question. It wasn’t until she smiled that gilbert knew what she was going to do.

“Tag, you’re it!”

Anne sprinted towards the woods. Gilbert smirked running after his fiery woman, catching her by the waist and twirling her around in a circle. He spun her around once more before setting her back down on the ground. Anne’s face was flushed from laughter. Gilbert spun her to face him. Anne rested her hands around his neck and got on her toes to kiss her beloved. Before she could reach him, he grabbed her hand squeezing it gently, while putting distance between them. He looked at her smugly.

“Tag your it!”

Gilbert ran into the woods laughing and his life mate was not far behind.

Gilbert hid behind a tall oak tree. Holding his breath, he peeked out from behind it.

“Where did she..”

he got out from behind the tree to look for her. He found her down by the brook searching for him.

“Gilbert Blythe if you don’t reveal yourself, you best believe there will be no affection for a week!” Gilbert revealed himself from behind a tree.

“Okay, now you and I both know that’s not going to happen.”

Anne walked up to him nudging his chest. Then Anne walked away, confusing him. “What are you doing.” Anne walked up to a tree, tugging on its branches. “hmmm, this will do.” Gilbert was very confused now. “Are you going to..”

Anne started curling her legs on the branches. “Anne, be careful!”

“Gilbert, please I’m always careful.” Anne yelled from a medium thick branch. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“No, your always reckless.”

Anne laughed

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Gilbert sighed, he couldn’t deny that was one of the many things he loved about her, and she knew it. He heard a crunch of branches and looked up squinting at the sun trying to find her

“Besides, I have a doctor here just in case.” 

Gilbert walked over to the tree. Grabbing onto the branch he lifted him self up. This got Anne’s attention and she looked down and smiled at him. He looked up and at her and shrugged. “If you can’t beat em, join em.” Anne laughed from a tall branch.

“That’s the spirit.” Gilbert finally made it to the branch she was sitting on and sat beside her. "Okay, now what are we doing in a tree."

Anne giggled pointing to the sky. Gilbert looked out over the horizon to see the most beautiful view of a large field of many colors.

"This time of year is just bewitching, don't you think, Gil? 

Gilbert smiled and laughed in response at his whimsical Anne. He held her hand and they watched the sky get darker, leaving the valley a light purple color. The eerie feeling from earlier made it’s return in his heart.

He looked over at Anne, and this time she was looking at him. She squeezed his hand, and they both looked out into the horizon smiling at the beauty of Prince Edward Island. 


	2. And maybe then we'd talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness ensues in Blythe farm. Have I mentioned Bash is my favorite character?

While Gilbert and Anne were home for the summer, they enjoyed spending their time in each other’s company, whether that meant helping Bash around the farm, or walking in the woods while talking about everything under the sun. This afternoon Bash asked them if they would help pick the apples in the orchard. 

Anne loved the vast beauty of the Blythe orchard. She smiled holding an apple, she slipped into the memory of a much younger Gilbert trying persistently trying to give her the fruit. Anne tried reaching for an apple but fell short, literally. Gilbert snorted at her attempt. “Excuse me sir, how about instead of laughing at my misfortune, you help me?” He got mischievous look in his eye, and Anne didn't even see it coming. Gilbert smirked at his plan. He walked over and swept her off her feet raising her up to grab the apple. 

“Or, you could have picked it for me.”

“Eh this way is more fun.” 

“Your ridiculous.” 

Gilbert put her back down on the ground. He pats her head.

“Really, Gil?” 

“What you’re just so small.” 

“Yes, I’m very aware, thank you.” Anne brushes the wrinkles from her dress. He takes a strand of her fiery hair and runs it through his fingers.

“You never wear braids anymore.” She looked at him curiously. “Well, that was not what I was expecting you to say.” He shrugged

“I like the braids.” Anne walked around trees grabbing stray apples and laying them in the basket. “Well good, I guess” Gilbert came up behind her lightly playing with her hair again.

Anne continued grabbing apples and lying them in the basket “but I also love when you wear it down. He twisted a piece around his fingers.

“I love when it’s wild and free all messy..like the night at the ruins”

Anne sighed annoyed “Gil can you please stop flattering me, and help me, these apples are not going to pick themselves.”

Anne turned so he couldn’t see her blush. Gilbert started picking apples

“I really love the way you wore it the first time you let me kiss you.” Anne turned from the tree she was picking from and was stunned. How does he remember how she was wearing her hair that day?

“Gilbert Blythe when have you become so obsessed with my hair?” Gilbert shrugged and chuckled lightly

“I always have been obsessed with your hair, Anne.” 

A tree branch snapped, startling both Anne and Gilbert.

“He’s right this moke was gone over you and your red hair, and I never heard the end of it on the ship.

“Were you seriously listening to our conversation?” “No, I have to walk through here to get to the chicken coop.” he scoffed “you’re not that important Blythe.” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes at his brothers’ humor. Bash walked past them to the get to the coop. Anne set her basket down and walked over to Gilbert. Anne wrapped her hands around behind Gilbert's neck, looking at him sweetly.

“I’ve always wanted to know what it would be like, for someone to love me as much as I love flowers.” 

“And..what’s it like..” 

Anne smiled, squinting at the sun. It’s so beautiful, I’m loss for words. Gilbert looked at her with affection 

“You, loss for words. I never thought I would see the day.”

She looked up through her lashes, her eyes sparkled from the sun.

“Well, you know what they say about love, it changes a person"

“well..I hope you never change..” Gilbert lightly played with her hair, lightly tickling her face.

“Carrots..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my dear friends.
> 
> Love, Leone


End file.
